


The Last Minute of Junior Year

by bastanubis29



Series: #Nomin: The pure couple we deserve [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Jaemin is a conspiracy theorist, M/M, based on something I did, he wore a tinfoil hat to school once, luwoo is only mentioned, markhyuck is implied as always, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastanubis29/pseuds/bastanubis29
Summary: Oh, look. They’re still gay. Still in love. Still doing their best.





	The Last Minute of Junior Year

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on something that happened to me, meaning I did exactly what Jaemin did in this fic. It has been fictionalized, and the last day of school for me was literally a week ago, and I have spoken to the guy a grand total of once. Also, I didn't yell it at him, rather whispered it to my English teacher.  
> Enjoy!

“I still can’t believe that you did that,” Renjun laughs, throwing his head back against the seat of the bus.

Jaemin has his head pressed against the window of the bus, eyes closed, regretting everything that led him to this moment in time. 

“It’s the last day, dude. Lighten up. You won’t see him for a solid two months,” Donghyuck adds, turning around in his seat to face the other two. “Besides, you’ve definitely done more embarrassing things.”

“Yes, but nothing of this level of bad, Donghyuck. It’s the end. I actually think that I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“Jaemin, there’s only room for one diva in this friend group, and that’s me,” Donghyuck says. “So calm down.”

“Would you be calm if you’d yelled ‘I think you’re really cute’ at the guy you’ve been crushing on literally all year?”

Renjun sighs, “He does make a good point, Donghyuck.”

“At least it’s the last day?”

“He has my number, Donghyuck. I’m dead.”

* * *

Jeno sits on his bus on the other side of the lot, staring out the window aimlessly as people pile on.

“That just happened.” he states, looking to Chenle for verification.

“That did just happen.”

“And he said that he thinks that I’m cute.”

“I think the whole class heard that.”

“Na Jaemin thinks that I’m cute.”

“Yep!”

“Na Jaemin. The same Na Jaemin that brought a tinfoil hat to school to make a point, then proceeded to wear it all day.”

“Which you thought was adorable.”

“He thinks I’m cute.”

“It appears so.”

Jisung gets on the bus and slides into the seat next to Chenle. “What’s going on?”

“He thinks I’m cute.”

Jisung turns to Chenle, eyebrow quirk asking a silent question.

“Na Jaemin yelled ‘I think you’re cute’ at him right before the bell rang, and Jeno’s in a little bit of shock.”

“Tinfoil hat boy?” Jisung questions, trying to place a face to the name.

“Tinfoil hat boy.”

“So, what’s the problem? You think he’s cute too, Jeno.”

Jeno bangs his head against the bus window for a minute, then turns back to his friends. “I do.”

“And again I ask: What’s the problem?”

“It’s summer. We’ll barely see each other if at all. Why bother confessing when the feelings will go away by the end of the month?”

“Uh, because Jaemin could be the best thing ever, and you’d be sacrificing that for, what? Loneliness and crying?”

“Chenle, I’m not lonely.”

“Aren’t you?”

* * *

“Just text him,” Mark pushes later that week, sitting on the floor of Jaemin’s room. “Nothing tried, nothing gained.”

“Mark, I love you man, but please shut up.”

“I’m just saying. Maybe he’s waiting for you to say something else. Ask the boy out.”

“I’ll ask him out when you ask Donghyuck out, which we both know is probably never going to happen.”

“That’s not fair. I have good, valid reasons.”

“Ah, yes. The ‘I’ve been in love with him since sixth grade, but now that I’ve graduated and am moving away for college, I have no chance of being with him ever, so why bother?’ reason.”

“I’m leaving.”

“You’re going all of forty-five minutes away. You could make a relationship work if you tried.”

“So could you.”

“Yes, but you at least know, because of me I might add, that Donghyuck likes you back. For all I know, Jeno doesn’t even know my name.”

* * *

“Just text him. Stop sitting around like a loser and tell this guy that you want to suck face with him.”

“Lucas, I sincerely regret inviting you over and telling you about this.”

“I know. You should. But seriously, dude. You like him, he at least thinks you’re cute, ask the kid out. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Literally everything.”

“No. Literally nothing. You think that Jungwoo and I would be as happy as we are if neither of us had texted?”

“It’s different for you guys. You don’t have to deal with the stigma.”

“Jeno, if this is about homophobia, I get it. But is it really worth it to be unhappy for the rest of your life so that society doesn’t feel uncomfortable?”

* * *

 

Jaemin spends all of June playing Mario Kart and ignoring Mark’s advice.

* * *

 

Jeno spends all of June drafting texts that he doesn’t send.

* * *

 

On July seventh, Jaemin’s phone dings with a text.

**Lee Jeno:**

_ I think you’re cute, too. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos = food  
> comments = cuddles
> 
> I need cuddles and I like food.


End file.
